Lady Blackschweiz
by Charandia
Summary: Bones and Booth are investigating a regular murder, when they come to the mansion of the Blackschweiz family to ask the Lady a few questions. Booth finds nothing suspicious, but Bones is a little more hesitant. If they uncover everything, it could blow the world apart. But first they have to play against Lady Blackschweiz and the faithful Butler Black. Let the Games Begin.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

The sky outside the paned window was darkening, the horizon turning a soft pink and orange colour, the clouds losing their whiteness to dull red. The small road that led away from the mansion was currently empty, the tall trees that stretched over the gravel shaking their leaves gently in the evening breeze. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

The heavy oaken door to the study opened with a tap and _'Lady Blackschweiz', _revealing a tall, handsome black clad butler. Every part of his tailored suit ironed to perfection, his tailcoat coming to rest perfectly just above the insides of his knees.

The Lady of the house sat sideways, one hand resting on the large mahogany table and supporting her chin at the same time. The other rested delicately on her knee. She was staring avidly towards the sunset, eyes hardly blinking.

A simple _mm _escaped her closed lips.

'Lady Blackschweiz, dinner has been served in the dining room. Tonight is a rather wonderful selection of seafood, including oysters with ginger and lime, as well as baby snapper perfectly marinated and mussel and tomato salad. For dessert is pavlova with summer fruits and passionfruit.' The butler informed his lady.

He waited patiently, hands clasped behind his back, as he awaited a response, or any sign of his lady hearing.

After a few moments she lay her hand supporting her chin back on the table and drummed her fingers. 'Thank you, Black. I shall be down in a moment.' The Lady informed, eyes still riveted on the dying sunset.

The lights in the house had been turned on.

Butler Black bowed low and deep and turned swiftly on his heel, opening the door and exiting into the long hallway.

The Lady sat for another few minutes before turning slowly around in her high backed leather chair, facing the door before her. It was quiet once again, the tick-tocking of the grandfather clock in the corner registering in the Lady's mind for the first time in a few hours. It showed half past six.

_Dinner time has been past for ten minutes. That is quite unacceptable on my part. _The Lady thought uninterestedly. Most thoughts or words she uttered were done in an uninterested voice.

She pushed herself from her clean and immaculate desk, letting her red lace dress fall above her knees. Her hair fell around her shoulders and down to her chest, and she felt her natural height rise with the black heels.

As she walked the ringing of her heels added noise to the almost empty room. Two priceless paintings hung on the wall, and a few old bookshelves with even older books and scrolls. In the middle, in front of the only window, was the desk and black leather chair. Wall lights with beautiful golden hands hung at regular intervals, casting the room in a soft ambient glow.

The dining room was on the bottom floor, one flight of stairs and several straight and winding corridors away. The table could seat up to fifty guests, not including the Lady who sat at the head of the table.

She ate the meal, wonderfully presented by the chef with help from Butler Black, with her mind on the business she still had to take care of. The delicious tasting baby snapper was all but lost on her, who could have eaten gruel and not known the difference.

Butler Black noticed the distraction and sighed heavily once out of earshot. For a sixteen year old girl, and head of one of the largest and most successful international companies, she was certainly gloomy. Most time was spent in the drawing rooms, playing at different games. Chess had become too easy for her since she was thirteen. Other days she spent in the study, taking care of business. She wouldn't allow anyone else to do it.

Occasionally Butler Black could coax her outside to horse riding, but those days were rare and few between.

Once dinner was past, the Lady went back to her study, staring outside at the now completely dark countryside. Her mansion had a massive expanse of land, that which was close to the house had to be immaculately looked after, and for that they had a young and sometimes foolish gardener named Jack.

Butler Black escorted the Lady back to her study, where she promptly sat down in the chair her father had once occupied many years back. Once again she faced the window, hand supporting her chin. The silence dragged on, the grandfather clock tick-tocking pleasantly away.

Butler Black walked and stood behind and to the left of the Lady Blackschweiz, being careful not to disturb her. The window reflected them both perfectly, one a tall handsome young man with hair as black as a raven's wing, straight and falling in his brilliant sky blue eyes. The other a young girl, not even in her late teens, with light olive skin and piercing eyes that were constantly swirling and changing colour.

The light kissed her hair, turning the natural highlights to rusty red, blonde and gold, tucked underneath soft light brown hair.

'Do I have an agenda tomorrow?' The Lady asked, once again in her uninterested voice.

'Indeed we do. Breakfast is promptly at eight o'clock before you have a meeting with the FBI and someone working in the department of looking at bones and discovering who it is and how they died. Excuse my lack of knowledge, my Lady, for I have forgotten the official name.' Butler Black informed in his low, light voice.

'You should apologise. Such behaviour is unacceptable. Have some tea brought up here. There is still work to be completed.' The Lady told her loyal butler. He bowed even lower than before, his nose centimetres from the floor, before turning once again on his heel and walking out to fetch the fine China, perhaps the one with the roses. Chamomile was one of the Lady's favourites, and given her current distracted mood Butler Black was sure that would be the perfect choice.

As he wheeled the trolley away, he smiled softly to himself as he thought of the coming day. He hadn't yet told the Lady the rest of her agenda, but he knew the morning to be an interesting one. The Lady loved playing games, such had been her habit since the unexplained murder of her parents. A way of turning her mind to another subject, to enhance it. All actions hidden from the public since then had all been in favour of the public.

The FBI had hardly ever deigned to visit the great Blackschweiz household, hadn't even been able to solve the murder of the young Lady's parents. For this reason the Lady Blackschweiz usually turned her nose up at those who worked under that organisation, or all who associated themselves with it.

Now they were coming to the Blackschweiz estate, an Agent Boothe and Doctor Brennan. Asking questions, or asking for help in any way, was going to be a game that the Lady was almost definitely looking forward to.

Butler Black knocked on the door, and when told to enter walked in with the tea and some apple and apricot lattice pie.

'Christopher sends this pie. He claims it is one of his finest creations.' Butler Black introduces it with a small smile, cutting a sizeable slice and placing it on a delicate little plate. He expertly poured the steaming tea into a small cup, setting it in front of the Lady.

Christopher was their chef, most called him Kip. The Lady had never seemed to find befriending servants something that was required. Her relationship with Butler Black wasn't friendship either, instead it was simply being a loyal servant who would do anything to protect and aid his Lady. She also had full trust in him to keep her small household in order, and he felt honoured to be graced with such trust.

'That will be all.' Lady Blackschweiz told her butler, stirring in a cube of sugar.

'My Lady, you have not yet heard the afternoon and evening plans for tomorrow.' He informed her. She nodded at him to continue, hardly listening. 'In the afternoon there is horse riding scheduled, important I assure you. For dinner we are having a guest, one of the people you trusted to take care of a factory for you in France. I assure you this is a dinner you must sit through, as he is important and fundamental for the company in France. He is well liked, well groo -'

'I understand, Tobias. Thank you.' The Lady cut him abruptly off. For a moment Butler Black was caught off guard, only at being cut off, but he quickly regained his composure and smiled his usual soft, small smile. He bowed, one hand above his heart and the other behind his back.

'Of course, my Lady. I am sorry to have disturbed you. I shall take my leave, if that is all you require me for.'

A moment of silence before she spoke again. 'Yes, that will be all. See to it that everything tomorrow runs smoothly, I do not want embarrass myself and my family name in front of strangers. I also want my bed heated, it promises to be a chilly night.' She told him curtly, eyes having never left the window and their reflection.

'Of course, my Lady.' Butler Black left outside, to where he came face to face with Christopher, Jack and the maid Kat.

'So, what's going on tomorrow?' Kip asked in his Australian accent. He stood with his hands thrust inside his pockets and shoulders slightly hunched. His dark hair, some argued black and others dark brown, hung loosely around his forehead and the nape of his neck. He was rather pale, much like Butler Black, and sometimes hissed when coming in contact with sunlight, just for fun.

Not even Australia produced vampires.

'Tomorrow we are having esteemed guests, in the morning an FBI agent and his scientific partner, and in the evening we have someone from the factory in France wishing to discuss business matters. The Lady has told me everything has to be perfect, and so I expect nothing less from all of you. Is that understood?' Butler Black informed them with his signature smile in place. There was a small threat in place as well, if they didn't perform well their Lady would be very displeased.

'Of course, do we have a menu in place?' Kip asked immediately. Food and science was constantly on his mind, and Butler Black saw the excited light in his eyes. He was hoping to have a word with the scientist, Temperance Brennan.

'Not as of yet. Breakfast shall be the usual, with offerings of fresh fruit or French toast or both. Kat, the finest China must be polished until it sparkles, and so must the silverware. Not a speck of dust on either.'

'Of course Tobias!' Kat yelled, mockingly saluting the butler. She was always teasing, in her Australian accent. Kip and Kat both came from the same state, Queensland, but apparently had never met. Not hard to believe considering the sheer size of Australia.

'Not so loud. We are not far from the study, and the Lady hates to be disturbed.' Tobias warned in a quiet voice. He never raised it or hissed at anyone. He was always insanely polite and kind.

Kat nodded quickly. Everyone loved the Lady Blackschweiz, and even if she was cold and uninterested towards them most of the time, they all respected and enjoyed working for her. Sometimes it was rather surprising the level of their affection.

'Jack, the garden has to be perfection. Not a single weed can be left alive, but be careful of poisoning the plants. We don't want to have to think of something outside of the box to make a mistake look beautiful.' Butler Black reminded the young boy.

He blushed and nodded, running a hand through his spiked blonde hair. Once before he had made that mistake, and the Lady had not been very pleased.

'If we are all understanding tomorrow's schedule, then I suggest we prepare for what is to come.' Butler Black spoke, clapping his hands softly together, mindful of the study a door behind them.

'Of course!' Everyone yelled at the same time, saluting Butler Black like Kat had recently done and walking off down the long corridor.

Butler Black breathed a sigh of relief that the Lady had not been too disturbed by the commotion. Often he couldn't know how she would react to such disturbances.

He pushed the trolley off down the corridor, the ground carpeted in a dull Hollywood style red. The walls were adorned with golden framed priceless pictures, or portraits of the Blackschweiz family. One had not yet been made of the young Lady. She had always claimed being too busy.

Butler Black, after placing the trolley back in its respective place, took the short cut to the study. It was through the front ballroom, the one where a guest would first enter. A large staircase stood at the front of the room. The stairs went straight up, then after a small platform branched off in two directions. A painting, absolutely massive, hung above the platform. It was a painting of the Lady's late parents, the mother sitting on an old wine red couch with a curved back. The father was standing behind her, one hand on her slim shoulder.

Butler Black paused for a moment, looking up at the former masters. He had never met them, he had been employed by the Lady after their deaths.

Moving on, he began to wonder about the late masters. Kip, Kat and Jack always spoke of them, how kind they were and how wonderful parents they had been. The Lady never spoke of them, and when mentioned she either demanded the conversation be stopped, walked away or ignored them completely.

'My Lady?' Butler Black paused outside the door. She called him in, and he entered. The pie had been eaten and the tea had been drunk dry.

'Tobias. Have these things taken away immediately.' The Lady greeted him. He bowed low and took them away back down to the kitchens, where Kip was mutterings curses over a handwritten cookbook.

'Kip, is there something wrong?' Butler Black asked curiously as he placed the items in the steaming, soapy water for either Kip or Kat to clean up.

'It's these damned notes! I can't read them and I know in here is the brilliant stuffed quail my mother and grandmother used to make. It was going to be one of the highlights of tomorrow evening!' Kip protested, slamming his hands down angrily on the tabletop.

Butler Black peered over Kip's shoulder at the untidy scrawling that lay before them, terribly bound together so some pages were falling out sideways. He also saw some suspicious brown stains on the pages, someone had been drinking tea when they read this.

'I believe that says _red onion _there and that there says _sultanas. _This is a recipe for . . .' Butler Black paused, attempting to discern where the actual title was. He finally found it in the middle of the first page, slightly to the right side. 'It's actually onion salad. Perhaps not for tomorrow's menu.' Butler Black suggested.

Kip's face took a turn for astounded, eyes growing wider and mouth slightly agape. His hands were still where he had slammed them earlier.

'How can you read that?' He asked disbelieving.

Butler Black shrugged nonchalantly. 'I too had a grandmother once.' He said, not giving away anything. He never spoke about family, and Kip found this news, though obvious it was, fascinating.

'Can you help me find the quail?' Kip asked quickly.

'I have some time now. Let's flip through this together. The Lady won't be needing my assistance for at least ten minutes.' Butler Black quickly thought of the Lady he worked for. He rather enjoyed her company. For someone so young, she was a true genius.

'Great! Kat and Jack both tried, but they didn't get anywhere. This is like trying to figure out where the Holy Grail has been buried!' Kip exclaimed excitedly, relieved at having found someone who could tell him what the scrawling revealed. Butler Black seemed able to do anything.

So it came that in that large mansion, one that could hold and feed an army, a tall, lanky maid was cleaning and polishing fine china humming and whistling songs from a famous Broadway musical, a gardener slept in his soft bed dreaming of the day Butler Black congratulated him on something and bowing to him, a pale cook and a raven haired butler bent over a cookbook that only someone who had spent time with a grandmother could read, and a sixteen year old genius stared outside the window, mind whirring away at a thousand different things. On the forefront was the meeting in the morning, and as she thought about it, one finger resting just above her lips, the tiniest of smiles formed.

5


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Breakfast was a simple affair. Kip, Kat, Jack and the Lady all sat at the long dining table, the servants on one side and the Lady at the head. They ate scrambled eggs with truffles and parsley served on homemade toast with fresh butter, French toast drowned in pure maple syrup, homemade bagels with cream cheese and freshly smoked trout, fresh fruit salad and oranges squeezed that very morning into juice, without pulp.

Simple for those who worked under the Blackschweiz name.

Butler Black never joined them. He always ate his breakfast alone, and no one knew when. Several times the other three servants had attempted to catch him eating anything, and had always failed with the butler appearing behind them, that infuriating small smile gracing his thin lips.

It was silent as they ate, the occasional loud-mouthed chewing breaking through their thoughts or quiet whispers. A quiet clock with Roman numeral numbers hung on the wall, ticking silently away by itself.

Kip had pulled out his grandmother's cookbook, which had been added onto by his mother, and he and Jack were fawning over it, attempting to decipher the scrawls. Kat was hungrily eating her food, she could eat as many calories as she wished but it never showed, even if she was having a lazy day, or week.

Lady Blackschweiz was peering at her food, sometimes managing to bring a forkful to her mouth. It was truly delicious food, perfectly cooked and the scrambled eggs cooked over an open fire. The bread had been made in a wood-oven, and so carried a hint of smokiness that was divine.

Her mind was focused on this meeting. An FBI agent and a forensic anthropologist, Butler Black had remembered the official title. Both were smart, on the ball and quick thinking. They wouldn't miss a beat. They were also bringing three others, who were apparently rather keen to meet Lady Blackschweiz. She knew the real reason, it was plain to see. They had never been somewhere as large, as rich as this. They were only curious.

It didn't bother the Lady. She wouldn't be meeting with them unless their two superiors called them.

None of it bothered her. It all sent adrenaline rushing through her veins, singing its sweet, melodic song. She was meeting with intelligent, complicated people that would be a challenge for her, a challenge she hadn't had for some years. It was new, it was exciting, it was brilliant. She could hardly wait for them to come.

Butler Black came shortly after all the food had been eaten, clearing away the table and only returning to inform the Lady of the time, a fact she didn't have to be reminded of. The Roman numeral clock was in plain sight.

'We have half an hour before they are due to arrive, my Lady. Are you properly dressed?' Butler Black asked, looking down at the casual blue lace dress she wore, accompanied by a rather expensive, heavy silver necklace.

'Of course not.' The Lady replied uninterestedly as she rose gracefully. Butler Black pulled out the chair for her and pushed it back underneath the table.

The Lady moved off to the staircase, to her private rooms. Only Butler Black was allowed to disturb her or even enter those rooms. Casual gossip of the staff, as there were more than just the three who lived at the mansion, was that Butler Black and the Lady were far more acquainted than they would have people believe.

'Remember to have everything ready, and when the extra three people arrive alone with the agent and anthropologist, show them around. We don't have anything to hide.' Butler Black told the other three kindly. He smiled in reassurance, unsure whether he was going to see them before the guests arrive.

He walked off after his Lady, and as soon as the room was quiet again, and his straight black clad back was far out of sight, the three turned to each other with wicked smiles on their faces.

'Half an hour, it's time enough isn't it?' Jack asked wickedly. The others grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

'Oh yes. I heard about someone who managed to have a pretty satisfactory session in just two minutes.' Kat threw in her input, words rushing out of her mouth in excitement. She loved to gossip, and a couple as odd as Lady Blackschweiz and Butler Black was a very juicy topic.

Of course many of her stories were exaggerated, but she would never admit something like that.

'Two minutes? That's impossible you're joking!' Kip snorted in derision.

'I am not! It's true a friend of mine did it with their boyfriend!' Kat argued, cheeks reddening a shade. Her temper was flared whenever she was accused a liar.

'Two minutes, or five, half an hour is enough.' Jack said placidly. With this everyone agreed.

!

'Here, give me your arm.' Butler Black spoke gently and quietly in the soft light of the bedroom. The heavy curtains had been drawn, and the translucent white shades were in front of the window.

The bedroom was made up of a four poster bed, curtains pushed to their respective corners. The bedding was a very light blue, nearly crisp white. A mahogany dresser and vanity was against the wall, and matching dark bedside tables stood on either end of the table. White lamps and an old alarm clock were placed on both tables.

The Lady looked up and without hesitation gave him her tanned arm. Gently Butler Black slid a band up her arm to her biceps. It was a golden snake band, emerald eyes glittering as the tongue licked for the elbow, yet not reaching.

Another snake was curled around the other bicep. She was also wearing dangling chandelier earrings, but had left her neck bare. Instead she wore a high collar black dress with tank-top sleeves. The front was short, and the back was long and translucent. High heels, quite tall, were waiting by the door for the Lady to step into.

Finishing her appearance her hair had been brushed until it shone, and the ends curled. Her makeup was simple, bright lips and dark mascara. She never wore fake eyelashes. Light golden eye shadow highlighted her unusual, cold eyes.

'Thank you Tobias.' The Lady thanked him honestly, and coolly. She dropped her hand to her side and looked up at her butler. She was at chest height without shoes.

He smiled easily at her, only for a moment, before turning and bringing her the shoes. 'Here, let me help you.' He said, dropping down to her knees and taking a calf, leading the first curved foot into the shoe. After the strap was properly in place, Butler Black slowly lifted the other foot, so as to accustom the Lady to the new height without her falling and embarrassing herself. After that shoe was fitted, he rose and opened the door, swiftly checking his pocket watch.

'We have ten minutes my Lady.' He informed as she stepped before him, walking away without glancing behind her to see if Butler Black was following. There was no need. He always followed.

'Very well. I shall meet them in the drawing room, but only the FBI agent and the forensic anthropologist. The others may walk in the gardens, or see the main rooms, but are not to go down this corridor. Am I understood?' She asked sharply. She hated having visitors roam where they shouldn't.

Butler Black wasn't affronted by the tone. He seemed to take it in his stride. 'Of course my Lady. I shall inform the rest of the staff immediately.'

The walk to the drawing room was three minutes, another two to set up a chess board with three chairs, two one end and one at the other. The chairs were very high backed and wine red, same colour as the late Lady Blackschweiz in her painting.

'Wait by the main door to see them, Tobias. Lead them here. That is all.' The Lady dismissed with a wave of her hand. Butler Black bowed and left her, staring at the antique chess board, each individual piece beautifully carved. The sunlight cut through the glass and beautifully framed the Lady and brought a blaze to her hair.

'Tobias!' Someone hissed behind him. He stiffened and closed the door gently, the hairs on the back of his neck rising. He turned slowly, tempted to brush away the cold feeling with a hand, and came face to face with the blue eyes of Jack.

He let out a breath that he had been holding.

'Jack. I thought you were meant to be tending to the garden?' Butler Black asked slowly, allowing for his simmered nerves to cool down. He felt a pounding in his head, and realised his eyes were a little wider than before.

He quickly resumed a casual appearance, but Jack had noticed and was smiling evilly. 'Well, I came to see you. Doing something untoward in there?' He asked, nodding behind the butler to the closed door.

Butler Black stepped around the British boy. 'I only did what the Lady asked of me, and now she asks that I greet our honoured guests. She doesn't want to be disturbed either.' He told the boy, walking off down the corridor. He shivered violently once, when he knew Jack was staring at the door at contemplating what he'd never do.

Shaking loose his arms Butler Black quickened his pace once he set eyes on his watch again. The chauffeur they sent to pick up guests was never late, not even by a second. So Butler Black couldn't afford to be late either.

He reached the heavy wooden doors just in time to open them both, coming face to face with a rather surprised tall, muscled man. Beside him was an equally surprised square faced woman with red hair. Rather pretty.

Behind were three others. Black haired girl, curly haired man and a boy with straight, dark brown hair. The chauffeur, William, was already driving away down the gravel road.

Butler Black smiled pleasantly and opened the doors all the way. 'Good morning. You all must be from the Jeffersonian Institution.' He inquired. The lead man, clearly so by his physique and the way the others stood behind him, except for the square faced woman, cleared his throat loudly and fixed his tie.

'Yes . . . I am Agent Booth and this is -'

'Doctor Brennan. We called a few days ago?' The woman interrupted, stepping forwards. The man licked his lips and crossed his arms, but didn't attempt to reinsert dominance.

_Interesting. He respects her. _Butler Black thought, eyes quickly taking stock of the woman. A small word was passed between the older two of the three scientists in the background.

'Of course. I am Butler Black, and have been assigned to escort both of you to my Lady Blackschweiz. Your companions are allowed free access to the gardens and house, but are asked to stay away from the right corridor. These are private rooms.' Butler Black informed them with a small smile playing at the edges of his lips. His eyes bored into the three in the back, and one shifted uncomfortably under it.

'Of course, they'll do as they are asked.' The agent assured, stepping forwards beside his companion. The smile tugged strongly at the edges at this movement.

'Very well. This way please.' Butler Black stepped aside and began to move towards the large staircase.

Behind him he heard the astonished gasps and murmurs of wonder at the inside of the ballroom. Large chandeliers hung from the ceiling, sending bright patterns scurrying across the floor even turned off. The floor was polished wood, so one could slide over it in socks, and held strange and square patterns. Marble pillars stood on the sides, holding up the second floor and the windows were double storey. The painting of the late Lady and Master was quite splendid, hanging above everything and viewing the new visitors as they entered.

'Who are they?' Butler Black heard the youngest of the group ask.

'I think . . . they might be Marie and Jonathan Blackschweiz. They were murdered a few years ago and the killer was never found.' The black haired girl whispered back. A dark light stole into Butler Black's eyes for a moment.

Kip and Kat strode out from one of the doors on the ground floor, quickly taking stock of the situation. Kat graced everyone with a brilliant toothy smile, and Kip had a smaller version without teeth and nodded.

'Your colleagues are safe in the hands of her chef, Christopher and maid, Kat. This way please.' Butler Black introduced the two briskly, aware that his Lady would be waiting and rather impatiently. He was also aware of tea. Games were always played with a fine cup of elderflower.

The agent and the doctor were able to keep pace with him as he walked with hands behind his back along the long corridor. Door after door, all exact, appeared before them but he never stopped. When he did it was sudden, so that the agent nearly rammed into his back. He stepped back hurriedly, and his back collided with the front of the scientist.

Butler Black opened the door with a small smile. Flustered visitors in an event like this was nearly essential. More prone to mistakes.

'My Lady, Special Agent Seeley Booth and Forensic Anthropologist Temperance Brennan.' Butler Black introduced swiftly. The two hadn't given him their names, and so the confusion was planted. More so by the Lady's next quick words, leaving no time for questioning.

'As I understand it, you are here to ask questions about a recent murder. Sit down, play chess. I think better when playing games.' The Lady intoned.

Butler Black closed the door gently behind him and went to stand behind his Lady. They both turned to peer at the two standing by the door, a little uncertain of their situation.

Without much of an option, the agent straightened his jacket and walked slowly towards one of the free chairs.

!

'So tell us about this elusive Lady.' Jack asked Jack. The blonde gardener grinned at the question, picking up a shining red apple and rubbing it against his shirt.

'Oh her? She's not that mysterious really, just another one of those rich folk.' He teased, eyes glancing up at Jack Hodgens and hoping he'd take the bait.

He did.

'Oh come on! There's got to be something interesting that you can tell us about her. She can't just be a blank book. Tell us _something_.' He very nearly pleaded.

'I'm not sure if I can. Don't want to lose my job.' Jack teased further. Hodgens sighed in exasperation.

'Firing you for something like that would be illegal.' Zack intoned. 'Also I can see you're lying, and from the movement in your facial muscles and the tone of your voice it appears as though you are wanting to speak about your Lady.'

He looked so innocent as he said it, standing near the barstool that had been offered to him. Hodgens looked to Jack and dramatically rolled his eyes. Jack snorted and shook his head at Zack rather sadly.

The kitchen was a rustic style, Kip liked being in touch to nature, so most think were black marble and wood, with plants in shining silver metal pots. Whenever their Lady didn't want to eat with her servants they ate at the island counter, sitting on the barstools.

'Idiot.' Hodgens muttered under his breath. Jack grinned in agreement.

'What did I do? I simply stated the truth and that he is lying to get attention.' Zack defended himself confusedly.

'Yeah well sometimes stating the truth is less fun.' Jack told him.

'Hear hear.' Hodgens raised his glass to that fact and Jack joined him.

'God. Guys.' Kat muttered under her breath. The two girls were leaning against a counter and watching the byplay between the men with amused glints in their eyes.

'Oh I know. You should see them when they're at work it's almost unbearable.' Angela agreed, taking a sip of the expensive wine she shared with Kat. It was from the Blackschweiz cellar, and tasted like heaven on a cloud.

'It's the same with these two. Sometimes it's more than I can handle keeping these two in check. Especially when Jack has had sugar.' Kat joked, remembering the last time he had eaten some left over Pavlova. He'd nearly been running up the walls. Then she remembered a dangerous moment when Jack had been whispering about Butler Black and the Lady having sexual relations. 'Also when they gossip and Butler Black or the Lady are in hearing range. Sometimes I think he has a death wish.' Kat chuckled, remembering how Butler Black had turned his head a centimetre.

'Really? What's there to gossip about here please tell me it's interesting.' Angela begged, turning her body to face Kat.

Kat didn't have any reservations. No one had told her to curb her tongue, in fact Butler Black had said _we have nothing to hide. _'Well, there are rumours that Butler Black and Lady Blackschweiz are having a relationship that is . . . sexual.' Kat whispered the last word after glancing around furtively. It was well known that Butler Black could appear out of shadows to catch someone doing or saying something wrong.

Luckily he seemed preoccupied.

'Really?' Angela whispered back. Kat nodded enthusiastically.

The boys had stopped their discussion, whatever it concerned, and had begun to listen to the girls gossips.

'Butler Black is the _only _one the Lady allows in her personal chambers. He helps her dress, and he's always by her side. Whenever they disappear in there, we don't know what's going on. He does everything for her. He is also the only one who cleans in there.' Kat said, and for once nothing was exaggerated.

'Really? Well that's interesting.' Angela smiled.

'Interesting? Scandalous I'd say. She's probably due to marry some high mighty rich guy, and here she is sharing herself with a butler.' Hodgens put in his opinion.

'Apparently her parents were preparing an arranged marriage, but it didn't go through because they died before it happened. Butler Black was employed after their deaths, and he's been the Lady's shadow ever since.' Jack told everyone. That was also true.

The arranged marriage had been between the Lady and a good friend of hers who she had grown up with. A European with one of the sexiest accents. He'd been four years older than the Lady, and very handsome and extremely rich. Since her parents deaths the Lady hadn't spoken to him.

'Well, the butler is quite sexy.' Angela commented, eyes slightly gazed as she imagined the handsome figure of Butler Black.

'Oh yeah, and skilled. He plays violin and piano, he sings and he's a marvellous butler. He's really intelligent, and he's never raised his voice or been mean to anyone.' Kat said.

'That's impossible. Someone can't be nice forever.' Hodgens shook his head as if he thought everyone was trying to pull his leg again, and that it was too obvious.

'Actually it's not impossible. It depends on the person's upbringing and their personality traits. How they are treated during employment also affects this.' Zack informed Hodgens, who in turn turned around and glared at him.

'Even with all that, no one can be as perfect as this guy sounds there's got to be some catch.' Hodgens retorted, eyes seeking out Kat to confirm this.

She shrugged, clearly enjoying all the attention. 'Can't say. He's never done anything wrong around us, and the Lady seems to enjoy his company.'

'So then he's not nice to the Lady! It could be a simple case of abuse and her being afraid of the consequences of revealing it.' Hodgens spoke as if he'd just solved an obvious case. He even sounded a little proud.

Jack snorted at the words. 'Please. The Lady isn't afraid of anything. She's even smarter than he is, which is why she likes to play games. She's also got a private army. If she wanted to she could get rid of Butler Black in seconds without him ever being aware of what was happening. No. She's not being abused by him. He's just too damned perfect to even get irritated.'

Silence greeted his words. Jack Hodgins was trying to picture the butler being mad, then got side-tracked and began thinking of his date the night before. She'd been a real beautiful girl, almost perfect. Her laugh was the only thing that was annoying. In fact it was extremely aggravating. Could he live with that? No . . . probably not.

Angela, on the other hand, wasn't bored of thinking about the butler. He was tall, handsome, and had a very nice backside. Though his eyes hadn't stayed on her long, she'd felt the gaze stab right through her, sending shivers running along her spine like cold water. His hair also looked as soft as silk. Angela could imagine herself running her hands through it.

After a few moments of silence, neither comfortable nor awkward, Kip came back in. He'd been making some food and had dragged Jack from the gardens to be with the guests.

'Well this looks cheery.' He chirped happily, wheeling a tray filled with delectable sweets and tea. Hodgins licked his lips hungrily as he stared at the treats, and at Kip's beckoning gesture he leapt from his seat and grabbed as many as he could.

Angela made a disgusted sound and rolled her eyes, arms folded across her chest.

Hodgins, mouth already stuffed full and crumbs decorating his lips, looked up with wide eyes. 'What?' He asked, the sound being muffled almost beyond recognition. Angela made another disgruntled noise and looked away.

Hodgins shrugged and continued stuffing his face.

'I don't mind. It's a massive compliment.' Kip told Angela, who smiled a little at his comment.

'What do they taste like?' Zack asked Hodgins quietly. Hodgins took his time to answer.

'Like little bites of heaven. Like candy canes at Christmas.' He answered, reaching over to grab some more from the expensive China with the bright birds around the rim.

'That doesn't tell me anything.' Zack said a little baffled. Hodgins shrugged and looked away, clearly believing it wasn't his problem.

'So, is anyone going to have tea?' Kip asked, already knowing the answer.

No one responded, and finally they managed to pry out a few cautious _no's_. Kip grinned. American's didn't seem to have the same disposition towards tea as the Australian's did. Then again, Australia was taken by the British, and most people associated England with tea.

'Well then may I suggest a tour of the house? It seems so much more productive than sitting here and discussing rather useless things. I'm guessing gossip, and there's so much of that going around here it fills your head with fairies. Shall we?' Kip gestured to the open door. Kat hopped off the counter, which at some point she had shimmied up. Jack groaned and dramatically turned around, swinging his entire body weight like some heavyweight object.

'I see you've started to pick up fancy talk from Black. What would your Australians think of you?' Kat chided gently as she walked out the door beside Kip. Jack was taking up the middle, discussing something, most likely which of the cakes were the most delicious, in a discussion that was becoming rather heated.

Kip scrunched up his nose to a thousand wrinkles and poked his tongue out at Kat. 'They'd probably congratulate me on not saying _bloody _and _fuck _as much as I used to.' He told her.

The first time he had entered the mansion his language had been rather disrespectful and filthy, as many of his friends were. He hadn't changed until meeting Butler Black, who had stared at Kip as if he were the most hideous creature alive.

'True, but that gave you a certain character. I liked it. Now . . . you're just meh.' Kat told him, before powerwalking away so her word was last.

Kip hesitated for a moment, and Jack the gardener nearly ran into his back. 'Oi! Keep moving!' Jack squealed in his tell-tale high voice. No one was able to utter a scream so loud and as high as Jack.

Harried on by Jack's complaining voice, Kip walked as quickly as he could away from the gardener. He often found himself hating the boy after spending a few seconds with him, and yet Jack deemed them close friends.

_Idiot. _Kip thought, never admitting to himself the thought held a rather fond touch.

!

The first moment Booth and Bones saw Lady Blackschweiz, they thought she was too young. A girl of sixteen they calculated, as there was not much known about the mysterious family except that the parents had died, not murdered simply died.

She sat at one end of a chess board, and the Butler quickly introduced them, giving titles that they hadn't disclosed. The confusion was planted, and they hadn't a moment to ask, or even considering asking, a question before the Lady spoke.

Then the Butler had stood behind his lady, and both turned to look at the two. Bones suddenly saw that there was a slight similarity between the two, the way they held themselves, their body shape, and the general shape of their face.

She couldn't look any closer as Booth had already moved forwards to sit before the young girl. He nodded politely, and Brennan hurriedly went to the other chair.

'Shall we begin? You both can work together, it does not matter.' The Lady dismissed easily. Her hands had come up in front of her face, clasped together and hiding most but her eyes. They stared sharply at the newcomers.

They seemed to be able to see everything.

'So . . . I'm not sure if you've heard but there was a murder in one of your factories. A man walked in, with . . . froth in his mouth and was claiming that there was a conspiracy, and that your family was behind it and that you were . . .' Booth consulted his notes, not wishing to offend the Lady by not quoting the exact words of the man 'The Gods of the underworld.'

'A madman. You start, Agent Booth.' The Lady gestured at the ornate chess board. The pieces were dark wood and lined with gold inscribing's, so small a microscope was needed to read them. They were silky smooth and cool to the touch, and their bodies had clearly been polished until they shone.

It appeared to be an antique chess board, the king and queen, the knight and pawns, all having different shapes than normal. They were intricate, no detail having been overlooked. They were gorgeous.

'Oh . . . of course.' Booth made his first move, and Bones quickly noticed that the eyes of the Lady snapped sharply to his hand, then to his preoccupied eyes. Something was working quickly behind that calm demeanour.

The Lady made a move. Booth went to continue, but she stopped him. 'Your turn.'

'Lady Blackschweiz this is a criminal investigation that has been linked to you, you may want to take this seriously.' Booth objected as gently as possible. He didn't believe that the claims the victim made were true, but if the victim had known something, then perhaps it would explain one of the rarest toxins being in his body.

'Your turn.' The Lady gestured again, seemingly not having heard him.

A little flustered Booth made another, uncalculated move.

Before he could speak the Lady interjected, making her move as she spoke. 'I have heard of this event, Agent Booth. In a factory quite close to home I believe.' She made another move, as Booth, eager for more information and confirmation that she was completely innocent, continued with the game.

Bones rolled her eyes at his reckless moves. He was being cornered early in the game, and he didn't seem to notice.

'It was a few minutes from here. Do you know this man?' Agent Booth leaned over to hand the Lady a few photographs of the victim. A homely man, with slicked back hair that was fading, kind eyes and an honest smile. His ears were perhaps too large for his round face.

The Lady ignored the photographs and waited patiently for him to make his move. Booth moved a pawn, ignoring all reason that this was a mistake.

'You clearly don't play often, Agent Booth.' The Lady commented uninterestingly. He was still holding the photographs.

'Do you know this man?' Booth asked again. The Lady ignored him, taking one of his knights.

'I don't associate myself with the working class outside of this home.' The Lady told him bluntly, eyes riveted on the game. It wasn't a good enough answer for him.

'We need you to look at this man and tell us if you know him.' Bones quickly put in her words rather bluntly. 'It isn't a game.' She added.

'How wrong you are Doctor Brennan. In this world, everything is a game, and if you don't play it well you die.' The Lady said bluntly, taking out one of Booth's pawns. He looked down and noticed that he was losing, an embarrassment.

'Alright I'm sorry but I've had enough of playing. If you want we can take this to the station and you can answer our questions in cuffs. How does that sound?' Booth asked. He had had a rather unpleasant morning, and he had been hoping that this meeting would be quick and painless. The Lady was clearly prolonging this, clearly playing with them.

It was irritated and he believed it was time for him to show her who wielded the power.

'Like a threat. I don't finish game halfway through. Continue.' The Lady told him, not even ruffled by his words.

'Alright . . .' Booth began, about to stand up. He glanced up for a split second and his eyes met the Butler's. In that instant, he saw the underlying threat there, a threat greater than he had imagined possible coming from someone in such a position. It made him pause, his words stuck in his throat.

The look vanished in an instant, but it had been there.

'Agent Booth, continue.' The Lady gestured again, her hand movement a little faster than normal. He eyes bored into his, not giving anything away. She'd be excellent at poker.

He sat back down and made another move. This seemed to appease her.

'Agent Booth, as you are aware I am the heir and master of one of the largest companies in the world. We have bought out most other companies, and are constantly expanding our reach. What a holiday the press would have if you arrested me under false charges.' The Lady murmured, watching his hand make another move.

This was a dull and uninteresting affair for her. She had so been hoping someone to grapple with, someone to lead on like a dog after some meat, until he fell into a hole and broke his neck.

'Preventing an officer from conducting an investigation isn't false charges.' Booth told her sternly.

'Oh, am I stopping you? I allow you into my home, give you information that could be useful to you in finding the murderer, treat you like a guest and you threaten me. How unfortunate. Check mate.' Booth's head snapped to the chess board. Most of his figures were gone, and he was trapped.

He was finished. And so quickly.

'It seems you've beaten me, and this game is finished.' Booth sighed relieved. This meant his questions would be answered, his fears laid to rest.

'It is. I don't know the man, I already told you I don't associate myself with the working class which would normally include you. The day he was murdered I was here in a meeting, all of my staff were on hand. None of us left this manor on the day of the murder, and so we are innocent. If that is not enough to rule me out of your pathetic investigation then by all means, arrest me. But just remember who funds the research of your little doctor friend here.' The Lady's words were like ice piling on top of glass shards. They were cool, stabbing, calculated. Her eyes were calm and contrite, regarding the two with perhaps a shred of disdain.

She waved her hand at them and turned away, looking out to the gardens. There they saw their three colleagues, and the Lady's three employees.

'Leave.' The Lady said. In an instant the Butler was at their side, ushering them out. Booth dropped one of the photographs and attempted to retrieve it, but the Butler stood in his way.

'The Lady has a busy schedule today. It would be improper to hinder her any further.' He spoke kindly, gently. He kept them walking and closed the door softly behind him. 'You must excuse her rash behaviour. I hear she used to be quite pleasant. However after her parent's deaths, she has grown a fond hatred towards the FBI and forensic anthropologists. It is a miracle that she accepted this meeting at all.'

'That's understandable, but treating us like that . . . we didn't do anything or have anything to do with her parents deaths. She'd still be feeling remorse but an intelligent girl like herself should recognise when she is overstepping the boundaries.' Bones told the Butler, staring at the retreating door.

'Oh, but overstepping boundaries is something she is known for. Weren't you warned? It doesn't matter. Did you know she watched her parent's murders? She was only ten and a half. Quite traumatic. The FBI didn't even have any set suspects. Atrocious, and when her mother's body was found and brought in for analysis the cause of death was a tossup between two things. Quite traumatic. So excuse her behaviour, and feel privileged to have seen someone of her high calibre. If you need anything else, arrange a meeting with myself. The Lady will be too busy to see you.' The Butler told them, smiling gently. They had one more glance at the grand hall, the chandeliers, the rather serious faces of the girl's parents, before the door shut.

Booth and Bones stood there, staring at the door that was so large it could have easily fitted a giant. Large and heavy . . . a miraculous wonder that the Butler was able to move them around as easily as he did.

'Brennan is everything alright?' Angela came up behind them, a concerned look caressing her smooth features. Behind them, Hodgens and Zack had left Kat, Kip and Jack.

William, the chauffeur, rolled up the gravel driveway, stones popping underneath the tires. He waited there patiently.

'We just . . . the Lady just . . .' Booth was at a loss for words, again.

'I don't like it. She seemed in a rush to get us out. She's hiding something.' Bones said.

'And what tells you that? Intuition? No, if I'm not allowed to use my _sixth sense _then you aren't allowed to use yours. We need to find out who she was meeting on the day of the murder, confirm the meeting and that everyone was in the house and then we can rule her out.' Booth sighed, hopping down the three steps to the gravel, passing Hodgens and Zack as he went. Angela stood beside Bones.

'You don't think she has anything to do with this, after what we just saw?' She asked, amazed at how he was taking this.

'No Bones, I don't. She's a sixteen year old girl who hates the FBI, that's all it was. Yes, she's spoiled and clearly likes playing games, but she's innocent. She may look dangerous, but that's only because of the money, wealth and army she has at her back. I know killers. She isn't one. She's just . . .' Booth strode for the words to aptly describe her, and fell short of nothing.

'She's just cold, calculating and a killer. Booth I'm sure she's knows something we should do an investigation on her, and that Butler. Did you see the way he looked at you? That wasn't the face of someone who's innocent.' Bones protested.

Inside the car William waited patiently, eyes focused on something just above the steering wheel.

'I saw that, but he was being protective of the Lady. Don't look too much into things alright? We'll see what we come up with about the meeting, and if it all clears out so does their alibi. Now let's go before this guy drives off without us.'

'He's an Englishman he wouldn't do that.' Hodgens spoke as if Booth should have known that fact already.

'Actually there have been Englishman in history that have been dangerous, and rude.' Zack interjected, walking behind Booth and stepping into the car after him.

'Great, thanks again Zack.' Hodgens muttered, looking around for the friends he'd just made.

They were nowhere to be found.

He too went into the car with the tinted windows.

Bones took one more look up at the mansion. It was beautifully made, with bright pink and red flowers trailing up the sides of the gardens wooden archway. The rest of the house remained spotless, a yellowish cream colour. The windows showed up with white borders, and carvings around the roof showed the grandeur and glamour of the inside.

'Sweetie? Are you alright?' Angela asked, looking at her friend who was assessing the outsides of the house.

'Did you notice that one second those three workers were there, and the next they simply vanished?' Bones asked, shrugging a little and looking back to where they had been in plain sight, standing on the lawns.

'No.'

'Did you see them leave?'

'No . . . what are you getting at?'

'There's something about this place. I don't like it, and I'm sure that the Lady knows more than she's letting on. I just don't know what's going on.' Bones sighed, before turning sharply and hurriedly making her ascent to the car.

She didn't want to keep the chauffeur waiting.

!

'Lady Blackschweiz, that was a little reckless even for you.' Butler Black commented, walking into the games room and standing two centimetres behind the Lady. He could feel the heat radiating off of her slim figure.

'It planted something in that dull doctor's head. There hasn't been much amusement around here for years Tobias, this should be rather exciting.' The Lady replied, staring out the window at the retreating car. She knew that the good doctor had noticed her standing there, watching everything.

That had been the last piece of the puzzle. Now there was no way the doctor was going to let this slide. She's investigate, find nothing, and come back here.

From now on, every move the Lady would make had to be calculated, not as reckless as the game she'd just played.

'And if they find something concrete?' Butler Black asked softly, his voice as delicate and silky as a petal.

'They won't, and if they do kill them, like the last.' The Lady told him, staring down at the photography Agent Booth had dropped. The man had been kind, honest and hardworking. It's a shame he had to die. His company had at least been generous.

'Burn it.' The Lady commanded her Butler. He bowed his head, his nose nearly touching her soft hair, and picked up the photograph where it lay before the door.

He burned it, a bright blue flame licking at the brown eyes, turning them into something monstrous.

Butler Black smiled as he watched it. A true work of art.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

'My Lady? You called for me?' Butler Black walked into the study, the room from which the bell had rung. It hardly ever rung, as the Lady Blackschweiz saw it clashing with certain moral issues. As soon as the bell had rung, the one under Butler Black's title and from the study, everyone had stopped working for several seconds to stare at it, then the Butler.

'Tobias, come in.' The Lady said, peering out the window. That seemed to be a habit of hers, especially when anyone came up to see her.

The Butler moved from the doorway and closed the heavy door softly behind him, the gold latch clicking into place.

His footsteps rung softly on the wooden floor as he walked slowly and calmly over to the desk. It held no laptop, no computer. That had been stored away underneath the desk, indicating that she hadn't been working for at least a half hour.

'My Lady, how can I be of assistance?' The Butler asked, bowing politely but a little lower than required.

'Have any last minute meetings been arranged for today?' The Lady asked quietly, a finger resting on her cheek lightly. They were naturally tinged a light rose, and so any of the makeup she wore was always minimal.

'No, my Lady.' The Butler bowed again, nose nearly brushing the top of the desk.

'Excellent. Then there is no need for me to change.' The Lady commented, almost to herself. At that moment she turned around and faced the Butler, and her beauty was quite startling. It wasn't so late in the day that the sun illuminated her figure, or even touched the panes, but the light in the room lit up her face.

Her eyes were their usual cool, calculated almost emotionless selves. Her hair had been brushed until it shone, the rust and gold highlights peeking forth. She wore a glamorous navy blue sweater dress, it accentuated everything that it should while keeping the skin exposure to a minimal. She had chosen simple accessories, such as a golden chain necklace with a real golden pearl, and two small gold rings on her fingers. One her right hand was the family ring. Her feet were left bare, and that drew Butler Black's attention immediately.

'My Lady, you would get a cold if you walked around like that any longer. I shall return with small appropriate shoes.' Butler Black bowed again and quickly departed, making way for the private quarters.

As he passed the families portrait he saw Kip, striding across the ballroom with a towel slung across one shoulder. He looked up curiously as he heard the footsteps, and upon seeing who it was a wide smile spread across his face, dimpling his coloured cheeks. Like the Lady they were a natural shade. No matter how many times Kat had tried it, Kip had never accepted makeup.

'Hey Tobias! What did the Lady want with you?' Kip asked, jogging up the stairs to the platform. He stopped short of the Butler, dark eyes questioning.

'I do not know yet. I am going to her rooms to retrieve some shoes.' The Butler told him shrugging nonchalantly.

'Oh yeah shoes. Sure you are!' Kip chuckled, lightly punching the Butler's shoulder. He looked down at where Kip had hit him in confusion, then looked back up at Kip.

'I am.'

'You're not!'

'I am?'

'See! Even you're beginning to question it!' Kip grinned as if he had won a great victory. Butler Black shook his head and chuckled lightly.

'Funnily enough I was for a moment.' He admitted a little ruefully. Kip winked at him and began descending the staircase again.

'Well we've got lunch to get organised, and I haven't even planned anything yet. Kat's done cleaning, and Jack's near ready, so I'm going to have to entertain them at the same time. Want to give me a hand?' Kip asked jokingly, already knowing the Butler's answer.

'Help you babysit those two? I don't think that would be appropriate, at least not at the moment.' Butler Black told him, giving him back the wink he'd just received.

'So that's rejection?' Kip asked, mockingly pulling a heartbroken face.

Butler Black laughed at the boy. 'That is most certainly rejection.' He replied, watching Kip's reaction. Sometimes they were terribly amusing. When he hadn't anything on his mind Kip was known to speak without a filter, often this could get him into all sorts of trouble. After he realised he'd said something perhaps offensive or blunt, Kip's face would contort to something of astonished horror or amusement, and he'd instantly be apologising profusely. When it was to someone Kip knew well, and knew would hit him playfully or run after him, Kip would retreat at a sprinting pace and lock himself where no one could get him. Usually the stables.

'You hurt me Black, you hurt me.' Kip feigned staggering down the stairs backwards, one hand clutched over his heart, gripping his shirt. Butler Black laughed at him and waved, before walking smartly up to the private quarters. He opened the middle door on his left, the one that was furthest from the driveway and surrounded by house. It was a safety measure, and Butler Black approved.

Her wardrobe was in its own room, with soft carpet so the feet wouldn't become cold. Butler Black bent down and stared at the vast sea of shoes. He knew the Lady wasn't feeling up to wearing high heels, this was a day where she could relax. Relax and work very hard, but not have to meet with certain wealthy businessmen, employees or FBI agents. It was her day, and she would be wanting some flat shoes.

Her wardrobe didn't include ugg boots or other such comfortable shoes.

Her chose some softly lined blue flats, and made his way swiftly back to his Lady.

She was awaiting him, everything exactly the same. The ticking grandfather clock, the soft ambient light, the ringing of his footsteps. It was oddly peaceful.

The computer was once again hidden away, indicating she had been waiting for the Butler all this time. He felt proud, and accomplished.

'You certainly took your time.' The Lady commented dryly. Butler Black closed the door behind him and walked slowly over to his Lady. Whenever her voice became dry it was an indication, not of irritation or anger, but of her patience. Her patience that lasted for longer than anticipated, and suddenly she saw that it had paid off, that the object of her patience was unhurt. It was of patience and relief.

It was incredibly touching.

'I apologise my Lady. I was spoken to in the ballroom, and found myself humouring a conversation.' Butler Black explained gently. He looked to the Lady questioningly and she easily swivelled the chair around, so that her legs were facing away from the desk and window.

Butler Black walked around the heavy object and knelt before the Lady. He picked up the first shoe and slid it carefully up the foot, one hand holding it steady just above the ankle. 'A perfect fit.' Butler Black commented kindly.

'Of course.' The Lady's voice had lost the dryness, and once again held that cool tone. She was always cool, distanced. Often Butler Black found himself wondering what she had been like before her parent's deaths, if she was really hiding the pain of experiencing something like that by this mask. Or perhaps this was just who she was now.

Either way Butler Black couldn't, wouldn't, ever complain. He knew only this Lady Blackschweiz, and she was the only Lady Blackschweiz he wanted to know.

He placed the other shoe on her foot and placed both feet down next to each other, raising himself and stepping back as if to admire his handiwork. His eyes held the Lady's.

'Thank you, Tobias.' She said, holding his gaze for another second and then swinging her legs back so they faced the desk. 'Now Tobias, have we any news of yesterday's encounter?'

'I am assuming you mean with the FBI agent and the doctor?' The Butler clarified. He had taught himself from an early age to double check if there was even the possibility of doubt.

The Lady didn't even answer, only looked at Tobias from the corner of her eye, the answer lying right there.

'Of course. They have been researching into the Blackschweiz history, not only your generation and your parents, but from centuries ago. It appears that anything they can find they are pleased with. Naturally everything online is clean, presenting your esteemed family in only the best light. All other confidential information is safely stored, and well protected.' The Butler assured the Lady.

She nodded and hid the smallest of smiles behind a single finger.

'Naturally some things cannot be avoided. Our shipments have been divided equally and ordered before large events, have they not?' They Lady double checked, not that she was worried. Butler Black was the epitome of organisation.

'Of course, my Lady. In fact a recent shipment of candles has been made, just before the grand event held in our ballroom.' Butler Black informed her, not even having to look at any calendar or diary to check on this. Whenever something was made, checked into the social notebook, Butler Black never forgot it. His mind was almost a computer.

'Do I need to make an appearance at this event?' The Lady asked rather bored. She wasn't a fan of getting dressed up for meetings, such as the two she had yesterday, and grand events were like catnip to a dog for her. Uninteresting, and disappointing.

'No, my Lady. Your presence has been requested, however we have graciously apologised and refused. The noise shall be grand, and it starts relatively early. I advise you to be in your rooms when they arrive, as meeting them would be tedious.' Butler Black told her gently, eyes smiling at her. She hardly noticed.

'Interesting . . . that is all I have need of for today, Tobias. Is there something tomorrow which I need to be notified of?' The Lady asked, lifting the laptop from the desk and placing it on top. She snapped it open and the oddly bright light illuminated her face.

'Indeed,' Butler Black seemed to brighten up. 'Tomorrow you have self-defence training. Then in the evening an audience has been requested with yourself, regarding a matter of a missing person.'

'I haven't heard of a missing person before, why not?' The Lady was instantly on guard, mind racing and taking every possible step to cover this up if need be. She had already formed seventeen outcomes when Butler Black spoke again, laying her fears to rest.

'This missing person isn't affiliated with the Blackschweiz factories or any of the stores. They are merely requesting your help.' He told her, smiling warmly at her reaction. She always had the best interests of others at heart. If this was somehow related to her, then it would put everyone in the household at risk, and he knew that those were the first thoughts that had been running through her mind.

It was small times like these that Butler Black felt honoured to be working for someone so unusually kind.

'Ridiculous. Why would I help this person?' Lady Blackschweiz asked disgruntled.

'They claim that their family has been in your service for many years, and the woman missing is apparently an aspiring model who has a bright future ahead of her. Will you help them?' Butler Black asked, genuinely curious. If it hadn't been for that snippet of information she would have turned them down instantly.

'Interesting.' The Lady was subdued, drumming her fingers on the table. Once again her mind was whirring at a thousand miles an hour. 'I'll meet with them, and we'll find this girl under one condition. They give their younger daughter in for our employment in the house.' The Lady replied, trusting Butler Black to remember this.

'How did you know they had a younger daughter? I haven't yet shared their family name.' Butler Black asked carelessly.

In an instant the Lady had stood up, pushing the chair from behind her rather aggressively. Butler Black was startled into stepping back rapidly, eyes wide as he stared at the cold eyes of the Lady, a bare centimetre away from his face.

The momentum she had used to launch herself at the Butler had caused her dress to spin around like a whirlwind. This effect calmed down quickly, and suddenly there was silence once more. The grandfather clocked kept its loud ticking going.

Butler Black was suddenly aware of how close they were, the Lady's figure nearly pressed against his. He swallowed quietly, waiting for her to make her move.

'Butler Black, I warn you not to underestimate me again.' She whispered, her voice barely a breath of wind. She stared into his clear blue eyes for several more moments before moving slowly back to the desk, sitting down and watching the Email screen light up with over two hundred messages.

'I apologise my Lady,' Butler Black apologised, bowing deeply. 'I will not make the same mistake again.'

'Leave.' The Lady ordered him, barely recognising his apology. She waved her hand dismissively and clicked open the first Email.

Without a word Butler Black left the room, closing the door silently behind him. He rested against the door, and sighed deeply, forehead moving to the door until it touched. He closed his eyes and let go of the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

_Stupid. Of course she'd take that as a slight from myself. She'd know they had a second daughter mainly as an assumption. If a family is kept in a certain line of work for many years, then it'll have become a tradition. But someone breaking free of tradition is due to cause either extreme negative or positive reactions. They wouldn't have allowed this to happen unless they had a second or third child. Having a sister is an 85/15 risk, and she took the one that was most likely. How could I have been so stupid? _He thought to himself, nearly tempted to slam his open palm on the door. However he never lost his cool, and this applied even in this situation.

He had lost some of the favourable light in his Lady's eyes, and he cursed himself for this.

'Hey man, everything alright?' Kip asked suddenly, having appeared behind Butler Black without a sound.

Once again only years of training helped Butler Black in this moment not to jump in fright. Instead he let the violent shivers unobtrusively rack his body as the hairs all over his body went on their tip-toes.

'I just . . . said something stupid.' Butler Black sighed, stepping away from the door and glancing at Kip. He had brought the tea. That was normally Butler Black's job, and it was something he prided himself on.

Kip flushed red at the glance.

'Sorry mate. I just . . . it was time and I didn't know if you were coming. You know how the Lady likes to have her tea exactly an hour and a half before lunch.' Kip explained, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

'No it's alright. It's my fault. I should have been more aware of the time.' Butler Black spoke softly and walked away, past Kip. He turned around in confused silence and watched the straight back of the beloved Butler walk away.

'What the hell did he do?' Kip whispered to himself. The Butler was a well-known favourite of the Lady, and for him to be acting so . . . odd . . . was unusual to say the least.

!

The gym rang out with the sounds of laboured breathing and flesh hitting something hard. Every time the fleshy sound was heard, the thump of a foot hitting the tatami's that covered the floor. From the outside it looked like a modern gym, but inside it had been built in the traditional style with modern equipment, under Lady Blackschweiz's father's request. He had always been fascinated with Japanese styles and was quite often seen wearing their robes.

Lady Blackschweiz padded slowly towards the gym. The lights were just brightening, the sun showing its golden fingertips over the distant horizon.

The sounds increased the closer she walked, and she knew what sight awaited her inside.

Desmond, the stableboy, walked across her path and smiled a greeting. He was young and handsome, having just set off from his home, and he had a remarkable skill with horses. From the long hours in the sun his skin had tanned darkly, bringing out his bright green eyes.

'Hello, Lady Blackschweiz. How are you this fine morning?' He greeted, giving the slightest of bows. As of yet he was to acquire the etiquette that Butler Black held. The Lady wasn't too concerned, this could be learned and he was young and full of energy.

'Quite so. I can hardly imagine one that's finer, though perhaps mist would make it more . . . mystical.' She told him honestly. He looked around at the fine golden light and nodded assent.

'Yeah, I think you're right. Make it more magical I'd say.' Desmond agreed with a wide, ear splitting grin.

'Do you have a large agenda this morning?' The Lady queried.

'Oh, just the usual I suppose. Horses need watering and feeding, they need brushing and exercising. Do you need one?' The boy asked.

'No, not today. Thank you, enjoy your day.' Lady Blackschweiz bid him farewell and walked on to the gyms slightly ajar doors. Desmond walked on after half shouting his farewells leaving the Lady partly alone at the doors.

This was a part she wouldn't admit that she enjoyed, not even to herself. She quietly opened the door a little further so one eye could see clearly inside. There, inside the gym in the middle, was Butler Black. Tall handsome Butler Black.

He was shirtless, and wore loose black pants that may need to be lifted up a centimetre or two. His body was glistening with sweat, a bead running down the back of his neck. His hair was plastered onto his forehead, the dark strands made more prominent by the moisture. His eyes, that were unseen from this angle, were always staring intently at whatever he was hitting. In this case it was a punching bag. His muscles, that were so clearly defined and masterfully hidden underneath his shirts and dress pants, were now on full display. The tightening of the back muscles was a masterpiece, his biceps tight cord but not over the top. His abs, being able to be seen, were just as cord-like, and his V-line so clearly defined it would send most girls into spasms of lust.

His leg swung violently up into the bag, the sound much louder and more pronounced now. The bag swung harshly on its holdings, and Butler Black's leg was back on the ground in an instant.

His speed and force was impressive. Apparently he had been trained when he was younger, but that was all anyone knew.

For a few more moments Lady Blackschweiz watched his form, his aim, every snippet of muscle that she could spy. She felt like a villain, hiding in the shadows and watching a half-naked man. Not only that, she was watching his movements, learning everything she could in these few moments.

Before she walked in she glanced down at herself. She had donned a long black jacket with large buttons that ran down to her knees, and underneath that was loose black genie pants and a tight crop top, also black. For training she and Butler Black shared the same fashion sense.

She slipped out of her shoes and opened the door fully. Butler Black stopped immediately and turned. His etiquette wouldn't apply in this situation. He was training the Lady to defend herself no matter what, and he couldn't be lax or watch out for her feelings or status.

This also meant that she wasn't called _Lady Blackschweiz _here.

'Ruby, you're right on time.' Tobias greeted her evenly, blue eyes staring at her without shame. If this weren't happening in the gym, he'd have already averted his gaze. It was a refreshing change.

'I always am. What are we doing today?' She asked, slipping out of the jacket. She caught it as it dropped down, and hung it up on the pegs by the door.

'Today we are training the core and flexibility. Agility can only be accomplished when the body is sound.' Tobias explained, unwrapping his hands from the tape. He didn't look up as he did this, intent on the task, literally, at hand.

Ruby Blackschweiz walked to the centre of the gym, waiting for her mentor to join her. After he had safely discarded of the bindings he went to her, standing in front of her and peering openly at her exposed stomach and form.

'You've been working by yourself then.' He commented. It wasn't a question. He knew the workings of the body as well as any doctor, and he knew that the level of muscle on her body was greater than the last time they had trained together. It was subtle, the ripples smooth, but it showed a significant amount of strength.

'How long have you been here?' The Blackschweiz girl questioned curiously, tipping her head to the side. She hadn't yet tied up her hair and Tobias clucked his tongue at her.

'Since it was full dark. Do I have to do everything for you?' He reprimanded gently, snapping a hair tie on his hand and pulling back her hair into a pony-tail. His arms snaked around her neck and his naked torso touched her bare stomach. The sensation of their skin touching was different for both. Tobias felt the cool, unworked flesh and Ruby Blackschweiz felt a hot, creeping sensation.

'Thank you.'

'Let's begin.'

As soon as he said this his fist, clenched together, was pushed forwards with tremendous speed. Ruby's open palm came out, diverting the blow with relative ease. At the same time her other palm came out to deflect the other blow that was coming from Tobias's left fist, and she turned around as she deflected it. Her turn brought her to face Tobias from the back, and she waited for him, eyes narrowed on his shape.

She hadn't expected this. Had he been lying?

Tobias turned around, stretching his arms casually. 'Excellent. Now that your mind is ready, let's _really _begin.'

!

Ruby was sitting on the ground, resting with her palms behind her, breathing so heavily she felt like she was about to explode. She felt her heart hammering against her ribcage, felt the sweat pooling around her clothes and dripping down her pulsing stomach.

Tobias wasn't in much of a better state. He was standing, the sweat running down his chest as if it were a duck's feather.

The swords that had been hanging on the walls, the samurai swords, the katana's and the sabres, were now laying around the gym, rather untidily. A long whip was draped casually over the floor as well, its golden handle glistening. It had been a gift to Ruby from her father.

They had started out as planned, but then, seeing that Ruby was going strong and willing to spend a few more hours in the gym, they had practiced fighting. Going from the casual fighting to the full on fight or die hadn't been difficult. Most of their training sessions ended like this, and so they didn't do this too often. They were both skilled in their respective areas, and so their training was usually done alone.

'Well . . . . . that was . . . . . rather . . . tedious.' Tobias panted, dragging a towel from the rack and wiping himself down with it. Casually he threw the second towel at Ruby.

Ruby smiled in response, her rapid breathing turning it into a tired grin.

'You . . . take a shower . . . . . first.' Tobias told her, nodding in the direction of the bathroom. It was a large one, beautifully crafted with a large double shower. It had apparently never been used, though sometimes Ruby found herself doubting this. Her parents had been known to train together for large time.

After a moment of preparation Ruby heaved herself up onto both feet, making sure not to wobble or appear unbalanced. After her head stopped throbbing angrily she padded over to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

She leaned against the door, knees weak and wobbling, and sighed heavily. Her eyes were closed, and had been since she entered the room. When she opened them after several seconds of breathing heavily and holding her sides, she saw the gorgeous white and black tiled bathroom, and the expensive pink and purple orchid on the rim of the sink.

She threw the dirty towel in the bin and grabbed another from the wooden shelf. It was white, freshly washed and as fluffy as a kitten.

Pulling open the wardrobe that was hers alone, she grabbed a green, long sleeved dress that came halfway down her thighs, with a slit on one side. It was a darker shade of green, with a neckline that pronounced her womanly chest while still keeping it covered. It was a flattering dress for her figure, and after she worked out her eyes always changed to green. The dress was perfect.

As she showered, lathering herself in soapy, mint tea smelling soap, her thoughts went over the recent events, mainly the FBI agent and the doctor. The meeting the night before hadn't been very eventful. The man had had a strong accent, he was a good worker but not familiar with the finer aspects of life. Honest and hard-working, he'd told her everything she'd needed to know and she had rewarded him kindly. Then, after dinner, he had left.

No. The agent and the doctor were the ones that were interesting. They were intelligent, or at least the woman was, and they had experience. Years more than Ruby had, and they had the means to discover anything and everything that was happening in her home and factories.

The question was, would they be able to find it? Ruby was going to do everything in her power to lead them on, then drop them without ever finding what they were looking for. But if they somehow managed to find the secrets that Ruby had hidden, with Tobias's help, it could ruin everything. They weren't ready yet, a few more months at least.

If they found it, what would they do?

Be good little soldiers, and run to their commanding officer? Perhaps they'd take a bribe . . . not likely. Special Agent Booth was a war veteran, an ex-sniper. He was practically Captain America's child in a suit and worse hair. And Doctor Brennan was still indignant about her parents, and now that her father had literally called her she wasn't going to let anyone get away with something so horrendous. If it were a small crime then perhaps, but if this were to be able to be placed under the definition of _small, _then pigs would probably be able to fly.

'Just kill them if it comes to that.' Ruby muttered to herself, washing the shampoo out of her hair. She felt her small nails digging into her scalp. It didn't hurt as much as it normally did, she'd have to get them redone. She prided herself on her sharp nails, if anyone had her pinned she could use them if need be.

She was barefoot when she left the bathroom, sometime later. She didn't believe in rushing things that should be done well, and hygiene was something that she held in high regard. Tobias knew this, and he knew the length of time he'd have to wait if he allowed her to go in first. Still he did, and Ruby was immensely pleased to have someone like him working for her.

'Shorter than the last time Ruby.' Tobias grinned easily at her as he walked past. The sweat had either dried or been wiped off, and he still didn't cover up his torso.

Ruby raised her eyebrows at this and clucked her tongue. 'I thought gentlemen were meant to wear suits and keep things to the imagination.' She joked.

Tobias laughed at this. It was a deep, honey-like sound that came from his chest and sent women running in crazy lust. 'In here, I'm not a gentleman.' He told her, before closing the door behind him. He had been so close to winking.

!

'No they're not available . . . no I'm not stalling for time . . . . . . . . would you please listen? They're not in!' Kip was feeling rather exasperated at this point. It was perhaps the tenth time that day that Special Agent Booth had called them, asking for either the Butler or the Lady, and each time Kip had to tell him that they weren't back yet, understandably. Each time they went to the gym they never saw them until the afternoon.

'Is it Special Agent Idiot again?' Kat asked, popping her head through the doorway. Her tasks for the day were done, as usual.

'You know that's not a very creative name.' Kip grinned at his friend, holding his hand over the receiver so Booth wouldn't be able to hear.

'I don't care. It's accurate.' Kat hopped up onto a bench and bit into an apple. Her long, thin brown hair hung around her chest, and she got a mouthful of it with her first bite.

'Well, that's debateable. But yeah it's him.' Kip nodded, holding the phone back to his hear. He was glowering at it as if that would send the message across. Kat crossed her legs and waited for the show to begin again. An exasperated Kip was always amusing.

'No . . . . no okay? They're not here!' Kip snapped, swivelling around on his heel to face the empty wall. Kat smirked at his back.

'I don't know when they're going to be back . . . . . . . . . it's a private lesson I'm not going to disturb them . . . . . . . . . if it's so bloody urgent why don't you disturb them! . . . . . . . . They don't have a flipping phone there it's a _gym_! . . . . . . . . . No you're not allowed to come here either I was being . . . . . well screw that mate! You're going to have to wait as are the rest of us. I'll tell them you called and they'll call you back!' Kip snapped finally, wrenching the phone from his ear and angrily pressing the hanging button.

His breath was coming out in ragged gasps, and his hand was clenched over the phone, knuckles turning white. His glare could kill a thousand men at that very second.

Slowly he turned and looked at Kat, who was staring expectantly at him, though what she was expecting she couldn't tell.

'It's so less satisfying when you can't slam it down.' He told her, breathing finally becoming even once more.

'I agree. Think Lady will agree to installing old phones in here?' Kat asked, throwing the apple in the bin halfway across the room. She got it in one shot, and Kip noticed but shrugged at this feat. Kat also shrugged.

'I don't know. They're a bit awkward for fast dialling.' Kip bit his lip as he thought back to the one his mother used to have. It was one of those cliché ones, big and red, and he had had to practice with it offline to be able to quickly call 000.

For someone as important as Lady Blackschweiz, something that was so slow was certainly going to be problematic.

'Well she's a credited child genius. I'm sure she can work something out.' Kat shrugged, folding her arms across her chest and crossing her legs.

'May be.' Kip muttered, clearly unconvinced. Kat hopped lightly off the counter and strode over to him, staring at the wall which he was staring at. The large clock was hanging there, and he was watching the seconds literally tick by.

'You know I've always wondered . . . is the plural of penis penises or peni, like Octopus and Octopi.' Kat ventured smoothly, resting her head on her hand and leaning against the island.

Kip swung around violently to stare at her with eyes as wide as saucers. Clearly he hadn't expected the conversation to go in this direction. '_WHAT?' _He spat, incredibly flustered. Heat was rising up his neck and to his face, rendering everything cherry red.

'Well, I mean with Octopus, it isn't Octopuses it's really Octopi. So I was wondering if it's the same with penis.' Kat continued, not deigning to look at Kip's reaction. Everything about her was casual and indifferent, which confused and infuriated Kip even more.

'How . . . what . . . when . . . _why _do you even think these things?' Kip squeaked, voice a lot higher than usual.

Kat smirked at this. 'I think these things because I haven't had a boyfriend for some time and the mind wanders.' Kat explained, finally looking at Kip. Remnants of the burning red that had overtaken his face were still on his cheeks, nose and neck. She grinned fully at this, white teeth shining.

'You think about . . . _that_?' Kip squeaked, mind finally comprehending the sexual intentions behind the words.

'You don't?' Kat countered, lifting herself from the island and walking over to the freshly grown herbs. She took a deep breath of the mint and parsley, the strong earthy smells washing over her senses. She closed her eyes and sighed in content.

'Don't tell me you're getting off to that.' Kip chuckled, the filter in his mouth not working. Kat turned around, glaring daggers at him, and he instantly got the message. 'Oh shit.' He muttered, suddenly running around the counters and island, smashing his way out the door and nearly running into a now returning Butler Black.

Butler Black looked at Kip strangely as he ran, like one of the characters in FRIENDS or Fawlty Towers. Butler Black looked up to Kat, whose glower had been replaced with chortling laughter, and frowned at her.

'What's going on here?' He asked confusedly.

'Oh . . . . nothing really . . . . . . . . Kip's just been . . . . . answering the calls from the Jeffersonian Institution . . . . . . for you and . . . . . Lady Blackschweiz.' Kat managed to gasp out between chuckles. She looked up at Butler Black, saw that her behaviour was odd and that she wouldn't find much amusement with him, and jogged out with a hand over her mouth.

'Well . . . . today has certainly been amusing.' Butler Black muttered to himself, straightening his bowtie and adjusting his jacket for no reason. He peered at the number that had been scrawled down, and decided to put it through to the Lady.

!

'Tomorrow would be inconvenient agent Booth I am a busy person . . . . . . . the day after you have a time slot of one and a half hours would this be enough? Wonderful then the day after tomorrow is set, at three o'clock. If you are late you will not be accepted into the estate. Good day.' Lady Blackschweiz hung up the phone, abruptly ending the conversation. She sighed and looked out the window. The sun was setting again, the golden light streaming through the window.

'My Lady.' Butler Black whispered, lips right next to Lady Blackschweiz's ear. She didn't flinch, only her eyes moved slightly to view the pale skin, the bright blue eyes.

'Tobias . . . tell me have you ever had friends?' The Lady asked indifferently.

Butler Black moved to a more appropriate distant from his Lady, hand resting on the back of the chair. He too looked out at the sunset, the gorgeous pink, orange and red lights in the sky.

The grandfather clock was ticking hollowly in the background. Such a lovely, soothing sound.

There was the smell of vanilla tea in the air, scenting every corner. Tobias took a deep breath, enjoying the scent, the calm and the closeness of the Lady.

'Friends?' His voice was soft, smooth and quiet. 'No, I've never had friends. Have you?'

Lady Blackschweiz hesitated for a moment, hand unconsciously clenching on the arms of the chair. 'Once, when I was young. We were engaged, but we were friends. I haven't seen him for several years, the engagement was broken off.' She murmured, mind drifting back into the past.

'Curious, friends. You never know if they're true. They might act nice, but behind your back could be talking rubbish. Will they stand by you, no matter what? Do you fit in? I cannot understand them, nor do I want to.' Tobias confessed. 'I have never thought much of people. Unless you're in a workforce together, friends are virtually non-existent. Do you miss yours?'

'No . . . in a way I suppose he's with me always.' Lady Blackschweiz said, the tiniest of smirks crossing her features.


End file.
